Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes, an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and an organic light emitting member including a pixel circuit to drive them. Electrons injected from a cathode that is one of the electrodes and holes injected from an anode that is the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting member of the organic light emitting diode display typically needs to be protected through a process encapsulating the organic light emitting member. The organic light emitting member may be encapsulated by a glass substrate and a sealant or a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer in which at least one organic layer and an at least one inorganic layer are alternately deposited.
The organic layer may be formed by a solution process among layers forming the thin film encapsulation layer, and may be an organic material having flexibility before hardening. As such, it may overflow out of the display area in the case of over coating. To prevent of the overflow of the organic material, at least one dam is formed near the display area.
However, when a crack is generated in the dam during the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode display, the organic material overflows into the peripheral area through the crack such that a failure ratio of the organic light emitting diode display may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.